bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūsei Kenzaki
, commonly referred to as , introduced during an anime exclusive arc, is a servant of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, the princess of the Kasumiōji noble family. Appearance Kenryū wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a light garment underneath. He also wears gray gloves that extend halfway to his elbows. His hair is a blue-black and his eyes are an icy blue. Personality Because of Enryū's quiet nature, he acts as the spokesperson for Rurichiyo, explaining much of her history in the beginning of the arc. Normally kind and soft-spoken, he dislikes Ichigo's apparent disrespect for Rurichiyo and can often be seen scolding him for it. Even so, he cares deeply for Rurichiyo, and can't bear the thought of her hating him. In combat, he uses tactics to get away rather than fight. Plot The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc Kenryū first appears with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and Enryū in the world of the living without any gigai. When Rurichiyo wanders off, the two are forced to remove her from the scene, as hoards of hollows were approaching. They stand on the sidelines and he is seemingly impressed when Ichigo Kurosaki uses his Bankai to disperse the creatures. Later, they appear to be living next to Ichigo and attending his school. Ichigo attempts to investigate him, but he uses a high level Kidō barrier to stop him. Due to their overprotective nature in school, Ichigo is weary of Kenryū. After Ichigo battles an assassin after Rurichiyo, Kenryū explains that he and Enryū are bodyguards for Rurichiyo, protecting her from a member of her own clan, Gyōkaku Kumoi, who wants to kill her to gain power. Kenryū then asks Ichigo to help protect her, which Rukia forces him to agree to. Later, while Rucihiyo is eating dinner, Kenryū angers Rurichiyo and she storms off. She comes to the lake where she and Orihime Inoue are attacked. Kenryū follows and uses his Zanpakutō to create an opening for Ichigo to attack the assassin. When Rurichiyo goes back to her family compound, she is nearly killed by Kumoi, but is protected by Kenpachi Zaraki. He and Ichigo use Rukia's Senkaimon to find Rurichiyo, but they learn that she decided to marry Shū Kannogi, in order to keep Kumoi in line. Ichigo discovers shes a fake, though, as she attacked him in the midst of the chaos. When he, Ichigo, Enryū, and Rukia try to save her, Soifon captures him. Fortunately, Yamamoto has him returned to the Kasumioji. Rurichiyo's clan is revealed to be the creators of the Bakkōtō, a device that steals the users spiritual energy in order to make it stronger. As a result, the new 3rd Division captain, Shūsuke Amagai, joins Ichigo and cuts down the assassin forces. Amagai succeeds in killing Kumoi, but takes Rurichiyo with him to Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, who he intends to fight. Kenryū releases his Zanpakutō, which creates a diversion for Rurichiyo, but does nothing to Shusuke. However, Ichigo intervenes and uses his hollow powers to save Rurichiyo and defeat Amagai. After Rurichiyo runs away from the compound, Kenryū follows her to the world of the living. The two had a dispute over whether or not to hold a soccer tournament for the commoners. Naturally, he was on the opposing side. Rurichiyo tells Kenryū that she hates him which leads him to almost commit suicide. However, Uryū offers to help him using a Seele Schneider, which snaps him out of it. Though they use this ploy to get Rurichiyo to agree with him, he insults her accidentally and the they argue once more. In order to settle it, the two hold a soccer match. Rather than actually play soccer, they play Kemari, a Japanese equivalent. Urahara constructs a barrier so no Humans can see them or interfere. Kenryū begins the game with the kick off and everyone pours their heart into it. Uryū, who's on his team, using his Quincy arrows to fend of Ichigo, and Kenryū explains this is a legal move. Still, Ichigo pursues the ball and is nearly hit by Rukia's Second Dance, Hakuren. After Ikkaku shows up, Ichigo is distracted and the match is Rurichiyo against Kenryū. Rurichiyo explains that she just wants to see everybody happy again, and begins to cry. Just then, a huge hollow appears that takes the combined force of Ichigo and Uryū to stop. During the midst of battle, Rurichiyo drops the ball and loses the match. However, Shu Kannogi appears and tells them that commoners have been writing letters about the tournament, saying that they want to host it. With that said, Kenryū allows the request and they return to the Kasumoiji. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a personal guard to the head of a noble clan, Kenryū has proficient skill in combat should the need arise. In the opening trailers, he demonstrated considerable skill to fend off several opponents without even unsheathing his sword. Kidō Expert: He was able to construct two barriers around their home in the world of the living. The first was used to stop any intruders and the second was to make the house invisible. Rukia, being the master she is, states that this is a high level Kidō, and one she has never seen before. Flash Step Practitioner: While it is unknown how skilled he is in this skill, Kenryū showed enough might in flash step to outrun several hollows. Zanpakutō : When sealed, this Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a red hilt-wrapping and green sheath. The guard is rectangular with vine and flower designs around it. *'Shikai': It is released with the command , Bloom in glory in the English Dub. When released, it takes the form of a long black sword with five flowers attached to it; two flowers on either side and one on the tip. :Shikai Special Ability: The flowers release a pollen which causes more flowers to bloom on his opponent's weapon, rendering it useless. The flowers will wither if the pollen is blown away. Kenryū can also scatter the flowers on the blade to blind an enemy to allow in the aid of Rurichiyo's escape in battle. :* : Benishidare's secondary ability. He can then use the scattered flowers to rain large energy needles down on his foe. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male